lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Luvliner
"Luvliner" is the 4 episode of 2 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Jan 1, 1999 on the TV channel Space The Imagination Station in Canada. The script for the episode was written by Jeffrey Hirschfield, Paul Donovan. The director of the episode were Stefan Ronowicz . __TOC__ Summary On board Lexx a transmission is received advertising a pleasure ship, the lovliner Stanley and Xez decides to have some R&R. However when they arrive they discover they need to pay for services. Stanley decides to use the power of Lexx to convince the owner to offer some free samples. The crew begins to enjoy the services, and the owner contacts an associate with plans to steal the Lexx. Things are not as they seem onboard the Lovliner and the crew tries to make the best of a bad situation. Later the other criminals arrive and capture the crew of the Lexx. The space ... Plot The crew receive a sexually enticing transmission advertising a brothel satellite called the Luvliner. They travel there and are greeted by Schlemmi, the brothel's surly, sadistic, and sexually perverse manager. Schlemmi refuses the crew entry as they have no hard currency, and the crew of the Lexx coerce Schlemmi into admitting them by destroying Boron-13 a nearby moon. Stan, Xev, and 790 board the Luvliner, advertised as a glamourous sex palace, but instead an old and dilapidated satellite. Schlemmi ushers them into their rooms where they are greeted by holographic displays used to pick a desirable prostitute. Xev chooses a man named Vartan, and Stan chooses a woman named Risha. Xev's prostitute is attractive, but is intimidated by Xev's beauty and virginity and he insists that he loves Xev and that he wants to 'take it slow'. Unsatisfied by this, Xev attempts to wrestle him into having sex with her. At first Stan rejects Risha, who is apparently an experienced prostitute, but Stan is ultimately persuaded to accept her and he apologizes for his rude behaviour. Meanwhile, Schlemmi contacts a ruthless mercenary and together they plan to steal the Lexx. Schlemmi, who has a fetish for robot heads, dones a special fetish suit and electronically rapes 790. When the mercenary arives, he kills several innocent people at the brothel, including the prostitutes chosen by Stan and Xev either one manages to bed them. Once aboard the Lexx, Schlemmi contacts his bosses, a group of crimelords who spend their time hooked up to IV stands playing a game similar to roulette, and beligerantly offers his resignation, taking his revenge for his perceived poor treatment by coercing Stan into destroying the Luvliner and then telling Stan to set course for the crime lords' planet, Omana-19, presumably to destroy it as an act of revenge. The mercenary, who has a relatively complete understanding of what the Lexx is and who it's crew are and therefore understands the magnitude of their discovery better than Schlemmi, retrieves Kai's cryopod and makes Schlemmi fire it into a star to prevent Kai from waking up and killing them. The mercenary then attempts to rape Xev, taunting her for her virginity, but Xev struggles with them until Stan commands the Lexx to retrieve Kai's cryopod. Just as the mercenary is about to push Xev off the bridge, Kai intervenes, rescuing Xev with his brace and Xev pushes the mercenary off the bridge to his death. Schlemmi attempts to cover for himself, claiming that the mercenary forced him to take part in the crime, and pretending to thank the crew of the Lexx for rescuing him from the mercenary so that he can devote himself to charitable works. Not believing his story, the crew of the Lexx put him in a capsule (of the same time used to discard of Feppo and Smoor onto the Swamp Planet) and drop him off on Omana-19 where he falls into the den of the vengeful crime lords, who presumably kill him. This is episode is noteworthy as it is the first episode to feature Xenia Seeberg as Xev (excluding her brief appearance at the end of Episode 2-3 Lyekka) and as being on of the few Season 2 episodes to not feature or reference Mantrid or his drone arms. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See Second season See also * IMDb Luvliner * English transcript w:c:lexx:Luvliner (transcript) * Images from episode w:c:lexx:Category:Luvliner/images * Episode review on Lexxplorations Gallery * Add images and descriptions: Luvliner001.jpg|Cover of episode «Luvliner» Luvliner 002.jpg|Image from episode Luvliner Luvliner 003.jpg|Image from episode Luvliner Category:Episodes